Misunderstanding II
by FelKyoo
Summary: Perjodohan Yesung-Kyuhyun? Yesung membeli susu ibu hamil? Chapter 2 UPDATE. :) A KYUSUNG FF . silahkan dibaca, minta review nya :) Gomawo


Chapter 2

Misunderstanding

Main Cast : Kyuhyun, Yesung.

Other Cast : Siwon, Heechul, and other.

NB : Saya meminta maaf jikalau ada banyak kesalahan didalam FanFict saya ini. Tapi saya mohon reviewnya. Gomawo. And, Happy Reading , Guys~! ^^

Tingtong~

Yesung melirik lcd disebelah pintu apartemennya. Ummanya. Kim Heechul. Dengan cepat Yesung membuka pintunya.

"Annyeong umma~" sapa Yesung.

"Annyeong chagi, ada apa umma kau ajak kemari?" Tanya Heechul tanpa basa-basi.

"E-eung, umma, duduk dulu, mau Yesung buatkan minum apa?"

Heechul duduk di sofa dan melepas mantelnya. Mengambil sebuah kaca dari tasnya. "Apa saja. Terserah kau chagi~"

"Sirup jeruk saja ne? Dingin?" Tanya Yesung sembari kedapur.

"Dingin." Sambil melanjutkan aktivitasnya, melihat tampilan wajahnya di kaca.

"Arraseo~"

FelKyoo

"Raut wajahmu muram begitu. Sudah kupastikan Yesung tidak mau kau mencampuri urusannya lagi kan?" Tanya Siwon. Sekarang ia dan Kyuhyun sudah berada didalam mobil mewah Siwon.

"Bukan begitu."

"Lalu?"

"Entahlah, dia bilang dia tidak mau di ganggu dulu. Lagipula, dia juga perlu menenangkan diri dahulu."

"Kuharap keputusanmu untuk menikahinya, tidak salah. Bukankah lebih baik kau menunggu lulus. Lalu kau kuliah dan setelah kau sukses, kau bisa bersamaku dan melupakan semua tentang Yesungkan?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis. "Aku sangat berterima kasih atas saranmu hyung. Turunkan aku disini."

Siwon tersentak kaget. Ia memberhentikan mobilnya, "Bahkan rumahmu masih jauh, Kyu~"

"Mian." Lalu keluar dari mobil.

'Dasar keras kepala.' Batin Siwon.

FelKyoo

Uhuk..

"Mwo? K-kau hamil?" Yesung menunduk. Ia takut menatap Heechul yang romannya sudah mulai marah.

"Cih.. Siapa yang melakukannya?" Yesung masih menunduk, Ia tidak berani memberitahu ummanya siapa yang melakukan ini. Yesung takut kalau Heechul tahu Kyuhyun pelakunya, bisa-bisa nanti ummanya memarahi Kyuhyun, lalu…

"Nuguya?" Yesung menggeleng. "Maksudmu kau diperkosa?" Yesung menggeleng makin kuat.

"Lalu siapa? Ceritakan pada umma, maka kau aman."

"Arraseo, eum.. K-Kyuhyun." Sedikit ragu menyebut namanya.

Uhukk..

"Kyuhyun? Cho Kyuhyun?" Yesung mengernyitkan alis matanya. Bagaimana ummanya ini tahu marga Kyuhyun?

"Waeyo umma?"

"A-aniya." Heechul mencoba tersenyum. "Kau kenal dengan dia?" Yesung mengangguk pelan.

"Umma pergi dulu." Sambil meneguk habis minumnya dan memakai kembali mantelnya. "Annyeong~"

Saat Heechul sudah didekat pintu, "Umma tidak akan memarahinya kan?"

Namun Heechul tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mengendikkan bahunya lalu pergi.

Cklek.

"Hhh~ Bagaimana ini?" Yesung mondar-mandir tidak jelas ditempatnya. "Aegya, semoga appamu tidak kenapa-kenapa ne?" Sambil mengelus perutnya yang masih rata itu.

FelKyoo

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan malas menuju rumahnya. Menendang setiap batu yang ada didepannya. Tiba-tiba matanya sekarang tertuju pada rumahnya. Didepan pintu ada 2 orang namja. Appanya dan…Molla.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu itu siapa tapi setelah dilihat-lihat sepertinya tamu yang dating itu sedang marah. 'Jangan-jangan klien appa lagi?'

Lalu Kyuhyun mengendap-endap menuju ke rumahnya. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara percakapan mereka.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, ini semua ulah anakmu. Bahkan mereka belum kita beritahu tentang ini. Tapi kenap-"

"Sudah cukup. Aku mengerti perasaanmu sekarang. Tapi Kyuhyun masih sekolah. Sebentar lagi dia akan lulus."

Mendengar namanya disebut Kyuhyun makin merasa heran. Sebenarnya siapa namja didepan appanya ini.

"Begitu juga dengan Yesung! Apa kau pikir yang bersekolah hanya Kyuhyun eh?"

Deg.

'Yesung? Atau jangan-jangan itu umma Yesung?'

"Arraseo, aku mengerti. Kalau begitu, pernikahan dipercepat seusai Kyuhyun lulus."

Heechul mengangguk mengerti. "Annyeong." Lalu pergi begitu saja.

Dengan keheranan perlahan Kyuhyun mendekat ke appanya.

"Cepat masuk appa mau bicara padamu."

"Appa, itu tadi siapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kita bicarakan itu nanti di dalam." Ucap appa Kyuhyun ketus.

"Hhh~"

FelKyoo

Saat ini Yesung tengah berada didalam minimarket. Mencari dan memilih mana merk susu untuk ibu hamil seperti'nya'.

"Hhh~ mana yang lebih bagus?"

Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan aneh dari para pengunjung disana. "Kau ini mencari apa? Namja sepertimu mencari susu ibu hamil?"

Yesung hanya tersenyum kikuk.

"Hahh~ Apakah aku tidak salah lihat?" ujar salah seorang lainnya.

Ddrtt..Ddrtt..

Buru-buru Yesung mengambil ponselnya.

'Heechul Umma is Calling'

"Yeoboseyo umma~ Ada apa?" Sambil mengambil satu box susu dari setiap merk. "Hmm, ne. Aku di minimarket, dekat apartemen. Aku segera pulang. Ne, annyeong~"

Yesung berjalan menuju kasir. Ia tidak sabar ingin segera pulang dan membuat susu itu. Saking penasarannya akan rasa susu itu. Yesung menaruh seluruh belanjaannya.

"Kau yakin membeli ini semua? Istrimu sedang hamil ne?" ujar sang petugas kasir.

"Psst~ dia baru mau lulus, tidak mungkin sudah mempunyai istri." Ujar yang lainnya.

"Ehm, berapa totalnya?"

FelKyoo

"J-jadi yang tadi itu… umma Yesung? Dan kalian berniat menjodohkan kami berdua?" Kyuhyun kaget. Ia tidak menyangka. Sulit dipercaya.

"Ne, meskipun kalian sudah dijodohkan, tapi jangan anggap appa dan umma Yesung tidak kecewa, kami sangat kecewa padamu."

"Mianhae."

"Tidak, kau sudah merusak almamater keluarga Cho."

Kyuhyun menunduk.

"Kau ini sangat memalukan."

To Be Continued

Annyeong haseyo~ FelKyoo balik lagi membawa Misunderstanding 'Chapter 2'. Gimana? Pendek ya? Mianhae.. Saya belum terbiasa menulis FanFict yang panjang. Daripada kalian menunggu lama.. (padahal nggak ada yang nunggu x'D) mendingan saya kasih pendek, tapi cepet xD hihihi.. mianhae.. :D Oh iya, saya mau buka Voting untuk 'Sequel Together'. Bagi yang mau Sequelnya, silahkan review dan bilang mau. Tapi kalo nggak, nggak usah. Wkwkwk~ Baiklah, cukup sekian. Cukup lo bilang? Haha, iya, cukup, dikit aja . Makasih buat semua~ Sayang sama kaliann~~ :* dan lagi, review lagi yaa~ maafin FelKyoo gabisa balas satu persatu, oke kali ini beneran udah. Papai~ Happy next FanFict~!


End file.
